Happy Birthday Ryou
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: This is my birthday present to Ryou. Very random and lime. Nothing happens though....Song lyrics belong to Avril Lavigne's "I'm with you"


I pulled my school jacket closer against the September air as I walked home by myself. It had not been a very good day for me. First, I was late because my alarm clock was broke (thank my yami for that) I couldn't find my Algebra 2 homework (with the strictest teacher in the human race & creation) and I forgot money or even a lunch. I was hit in the head several times in the head with a dodge ball, a basketball, and a baseball bat (the latter really hurt, I think I have a permanent bruise) and it's beginning to rain and I have BLOODY PIANO LESSONS!!!!(Please ignore my French)  
  
I pulled my jacket closer and got home, putting ice on my head and took my medicine to prevent a further headache. I called my piano teacher to cancel lessons for today because I felt ill. Sure it was a complete lie...but I could care less at the moment. She accepted it though (Frickin' finally something goes right (Ignore my French again))

But things then got worse..... My father called.

"Ryou?" I heard over the phone.

I greeted him as polite as I could, despite my foul mood.

"Thank goodness I caught you....I'm coming home later so we can go to a dinner tonight. Be ready by 6:00 Ryou, or else!" then he hung up.

A few curses followed that, succeeding in waking up my yami (he was both angry and surprised (more of the latter)) Very bad move..and my mood wasn't helping.

I ran upstairs before he could say anything and got into the bathroom, stripping. I noticed some bruises were forming where I was hit but I ignored them. I turned the hot on, scalding my fair skin. I was at the point of tears. Why is everyone bloody against me!? My skin turned red under the extreme heat as I heard my shower radio going. Nice song....  
  
_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound_

It describes my mood perfectly.....I then hear the door open. I squeak in surprise. I only know one person that could be in the house because Father won't come until later and Bakura can hear everything that goes on in the house so a burglar is not likely(especially if your yami was a theif in a past life).

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

I heard the sound of clothes dropping to the floor. I backed up further into the shower, hoping beyond hoping that this was sort of nightmare conjured by my mind to cope with stress. I felt the cold air rush over my body as I saw a head of familiar bat wings pop into view

"Bakura?!" I said, clearly surprised, frightened and intrigued all rolled into one.

It's not often you see your darker half standing in all his glory in the shower with you in all your glory. I felt the cold tile against my skin as I backed into the wall. Brr...that's cold. He takes my scalded hand and kisses it tenderly. He then finds my favorite shampoo (Ocean breeze) and washes my hair tenderly. I wince slightly as he hits my bruise, but that only makes him rub even more gently around that area. Then he rinsed it for me. He finds my vanilla body wash and rubs it across my body, fully enticing me. But not too much as he rinses it off then turns off the water, taking me into his arms, and carrying me to my room across the hall.

_im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythings a mess  
and no one likes to be alone_

He found my formal clothes and spread them out as I dried myself off. He is acting very strangely today...

Well...more than usual.....  
  
He then tells me to get dressed (even though he just saw me totally naked!) and walks out, no clothes or nothing.

Though I have to admit....

He has a nice bum......

Bad Ryou! Bad thoughts! Get your mind out of the gutter this instant! You have somewhere to be in about...1 hour! Gutter face....

I think my yami is laughing at me....

Why?..Because he just read my thoughts....

Gutter face....

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

I suit up, looking quite spiffy in black, though it greatly contrasts with my hair (Malik has a thing for calling me 'Sugar' nowadays.....do not...I repeat...DO NOT ask!)

My Father had just arrived as I put my Ring under my shirt (though it sort of shows, I keep on the black coat and everything's good.) I put on some nice cologne and head out to the Limo. (Dad likes being classy)...

I could never understand his taste...

Yami agrees...  
  
We go and are I ever Bored to Tears. All people do is talk... talk...drink.... talk... talk....snack on munchies (sorry, what the caterers prepared) and guess what? MORE TALK!

Boring....  
  
Yami's sleeping.....

Bloody lucky dog....  
  
You know...since I've met Bakura...I've always wanted to be the yami...you can stay inside a magical item, sleep through the most boring of events (school being top priority) and send people you don't like to the shadow realm...

Except... you know...disappearnce and manslaughter? Illegal...

Yeah...I thought so...

I then heard beautiful piano music...but it was played all wrong.....

Like there...D sharp instead of D flat...now the piece makes no sense....

Me and my perfect pitch....

Sarcasm gets you in trouble you know?

I wasn't paying much attention until someone touched my shoulder. He reminded me of Uncle Vernon from Harry Potter (love the books BTW J.K. Rowling) His beefy fingers nearly bruised my shoulder as he heartedly laughed, spilling a few crumbs on my coat.  
  
...I liked this jacket too......

Yami's either pissing himself laughing or still snoozing. Judging by the incessant guffawing ...my guess is the former.

Mr. Beefy (I can't remember his name at the moment) then said something about me and the piano....

What is he implying?

Quit laughing Yami...it wasn't **that **funny.....

Did you have sugar today or something?

I'll...leave that alone.....

Beefy then lead me to the piano, to which I sat down at. I cracked my fingers (Yami cracks jokes like you wouldn't believe)  
  
Yami then starts whispering things in my ear. Most of which I'm not going to dare to repeat lest a younger ear catches it...  
  
Even though there is only one other kid here. And it's a girl...rather shy...even more so than me...

And that really says something....  
  
Beefy made me dance with her (it's his daughter) She's okay in dancing

...but so am I come to think of it....  
  
No getting jealous Bakura....  
  
Then she kisses my cheek......  
  
Odd......


End file.
